Broken Mirror
by Levanael
Summary: When Team Free Will finds themselves in a universe where Lucifer won, no obvious way home, and the only person available to help is someone they thought they would never see again, they find themselves in a struggle to open the Cage and set Michael free.
1. Broken Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, even the smallest atom. No profit will be made from this fanfic, and no animals were harmed in the making of it.

Warnings/Summary: First chapter of what I'm thinking might become a rather long series. Alternate universe, semi-original character/Castiel. Strong language, adult themes, angelcest, pie and the kitchen sink. I wasn't held enough as a child, so reviews make my day.

One would think that the brothers would have been used to ending up in alternate times and dimensions by now, but that sense of confusion was still there. They found themselves in a run down warehouse, the sunlight seeping through the cracked, filthy windows was weak, gray, almost as if it was filtering through water.

"Cas, what the Hell just happened?" Dean's voice was loud but wavered, echoing oddly in the empty warehouse.

"I am not completely sure. I believe that we have been teleported to somewhere... Else."

"Well that's pretty obvious. Where the Hell are we? And where are those demons we were just ganking?"

"I... I do not know. I do not know exactly when we are either. I am afraid I do not have any answers." Confusion was obvious in Castiel's voice, and he looked around the building they had appeared in. Dean and Sam moved slowly away from him, carefully exploring the building. However, they drew together quickly as the sounds of combat filtered in from the outside. A door on the fast end of the building flew open, and a woman ran through the door, a group of ten people in hot pursuit. The brothers were about to rush to her aid, but apparently it was unneeded. She twisted, eerily light on her feet, throwing her hands out at the group chasing her. Enochian words tumbled from her mouth, and the attacking group stumbled to a stop. Demons began pouring from their bodies, congealing into a dark cloud. One final word, and the cloud collapsed in on itself with the sound of ripping cloth.

The woman fell to her knees, shuddering, obviously exhausted by what had just happened, relaxing until a voice came from behind her. "That exorcism was Enochian... Who are you?" Castiel's voice was calm but dangerous. The woman froze briefly, then she exploded into movement. A silver, angelic blade sprang into being, slicing through the space behind her.

"You know exactly who I am, you traitorous bastard." She froze in her attack, eyes fixing on Sam, and fear gleamed in her gray-blue eyes, but it hardened immediately into resignation. "Hello, Lucifer. Finally decided to get rid of the thorn in your side that is my existence? You even brought your little dog too. Just to rub it in? Well, come on then, brother. I am ready to lay down my trumpet and blade and finally rest."

"Lady, what the Hell are you talking about?" Her eyes, so fixated on Sam, flicked to Dean, and confusion replaced the resignation.

"Michael? No, that is impossible. You are dead. And even if you were not, you would not be there, standing with Lucifer and that traitorous scum." Her eyes flicked briefly to Castiel, hate and disgust flaring brightly for a brief second.

"Look, lady, I'm not Michael, I'm Dean. Sam isn't Lucifer, at least not any more, and while I guess you could say Castiel betrayed Heaven, he really isn't that bad." Castiel gave Dean a dead pan look at this remark, then turned his gaze back to the woman standing before them. A look of intense concentration had reshaped her face, the brow now heavily furrowed, eyes cast down, flicking back and forth, looking at something they couldn't see.

"Dean... Sam..." Her eyes focused on them, and then glowed bright with Grace. She stared at the three of them, the weight of her attention almost palpable. "You are not meant to be here. You belong... Elsewhere. Where are you from? When are you from? No, wait, that may take too long to explain and we cannot stay here long if you are not lying and you are as you say you are. May I?" She had approached Castiel as one would approach a tiger, cautious in the extreme. Her hand slowly raised, fingertips hovering inches from his face.

"What, you gonna Vulcan mind meld or something?" Dean said. He received the standard angelic head tilt from both of them, and that's when it really clicked. Whoever she was, she was an angel. Castiel returned his gaze to her, and nodded slowly. Her fingertips brushed gently against his skin, and they both drew in a quick, shocked breath. Both of them looked at each other with unfocused gazes, obviously concentrating on whatever was transpiring between them. Only a few seconds passed, and she burst into motion. Her hands were on Castiel's face, pulling his lips down to hers, fingers twining in his dark hair. Castiel made a slightly surprised noise, and she stepped back from him, her face almost glowing red from embarrassment.

"I... apologize. That was inappropriate. I... um..." The sound of wings cut her off, and she spun, blade again at the ready. Sam stood there, a cruel expression on his face. Or, at least, something that looked like Sam. "Lucifer..." she breathed. She reached quickly toward the brothers, touched Castiel behind her with her other hand, and then they were gone.

She was screaming when they popped back into being wherever she had brought them. There was a raw note to it, painful for human eardrums, the true voice of an angel. She had wings now, four of them to be exact, the feathers the gray-blue of storm clouds, matching her eyes almost perfectly. They would have been beautiful if one of them had not been hanging at an awkward angle, obviously broken, blood streaming from several long gouges down her back, almost as if some beast had raked claws down her back as she escaped. Stumbling away from them, she cut her scream off, hand clamping over her mouth, breathing light and fast from pain. Castiel rushed forward, and she shrank back from him, eyes wild with pain, almost unseeing. Freezing, Castiel raised his hands in a comforting gesture, speaking quiet, calming things that the brothers couldn't hear. She calmed slowly, even if she still shuddered with pain. "My apologies... You will have to excuse a trained reaction. I am too used to looking at you and seeing an enemy. Please..." Her voice broke on the last word, testament to the pain she was feeling. She turned slowly away from him, wincing at the slightest movement, and Castiel gently laid his hands on her. She let out a sigh of pain which shifted to one of relieved pleasure as her wounds healed, bones grinding as the wing reset itself. The moment the pain stopped was obvious. She almost collapsed from the tension leaving her body, and as she stretched her wings outs to their fullest measure, primaries brushing the walls of the room they had appeared in, there was a quiet groan of pleasure. "Thank you." she sighed happily, turned back to the men behind her, the tension lines momentarily gone from her face. She was surprisingly beautiful with her face relaxed. Her eyes were a gray-blue, almond-shaped, and bright, almost glowing, in her face, set above high cheekbones. Their color was set off even more by her pale skin, dotted with freckles. Her hair was short, golden-brown, and almost resembled feathers with the way it was cut, short, chunky, curling around her face in spiky layers. She was small, a few inches under five and a half feet, and small, delicate almost. It was obvious she had chosen her clothes for the purpose of blending in. A black pea coat made her seem even smaller than she was, hiding most of her body. Her shirt was a black and gray flannel, tough but with a worn look. Her jeans were dark, ripped and worn from hard usage. She looked, ironically, like a female hunter, not like the angel the brothers were used to dealing with.

"I suppose I should explain to you what has occurred in this universe, as it is obviously not the universe you belong in. So many things have gone differently..." there was sadness in her voice, and she looked away from them, her eyes dark. Shaking herself slightly, she refocused on them. "Where to begin..."

"You could probably tell us who you are... that might be helpful." Sam's voice was calm, but there was worry there. She looked surprised, almost amazed that she hadn't told them that yet.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel. From Castiel's memories, I can see that I am far from the Gabriel that you are used to. Maybe I should start there. The Gabriel from your universe left Heaven, from what I can understand. I never did. I stayed beside my Father, fulfilling my duties as Messenger. " There was anger in her voice, anger at the other Gabriel, one who was too weak, in her opinion, to fulfill his purpose. She stamped down on that emotion, and when she spoke again, her voice was cold, controlled. "Castiel, my Castiel, when confronted by Lucifer... he broke. Sided with my brother." She flicked her eyes to Castiel, and there was pain there, the pain of a loved one betrayed. It was gone quickly, suppressed. "You two" she returned her focus to Sam and Dean. "said yes, and became the vessels."

"What idiot convinced us to do that?" Dean's voice was harsh.

"I did. It was a mistake..." she trailed off, and an awkward silence hung in the room before she continued. "My convincing was rather... barbaric. Hardly one of my best moments, but I was hoping to save someone." Gabriel's eyes flicked briefly to Castiel, before settling back on the ground. "So, I 'convinced' Sam to say yes. Dean, I believe you said yes to Michael in an attempt to save Sam. It did not work, in case you had not figured out. Together, Castiel and Lucifer overpowered Michael. Rather than kill him, Lucifer forced him into the Cage. Ironic, I know. And so here we are... I am sure there are several more differences, and you deserve a far better explanation, but I am tired, and the past is a painful topic for me. Please, feel free to rest, and relax, but do not leave. There is food and drink in the fridge. I will be back soon. There are a few things I need to take care of in private." She finished, and then retreated through a door, leaving the men to stare blankly after her.

"Wonder if she has any pie?"

An hour or two passed, and Castiel grew anxious. Examining the room they had been brought to had kept him distracted for a small amount of time. From the view out the wall of windows, Castiel assumed that they were in a high rise building, in what he was fairly certain was Seattle. The furniture was simple, modern, but comfortable, and had that vague feeling to him that it had not been made by human's hands, but an Archangel's will. When he looked at the walls with his true eyes, not his vessel's, he could see the walls, a light gray color, were covered in warding magic. No one would be able to find them here, or enter here, without Gabriel's permission. It was safe, or at least as safe as could be made. The room itself was clean, too clean, almost as if no one lived here. Castiel supposed that was true. Gabriel did not need to eat, or sleep, and probably only retreated here as a last choice. All these thoughts flew through his head as he watched the brothers eat food that had been in the refrigerator. He sighed, letting out air he didn't need, and thought about trying to get them out of this predicament. The only problem was he had no idea where they actually were, and no idea if he could actually get them home. He had never been the best at time travel, and although he wasn't sure if they had traveled through time, he could tell that they were very far from the place where they should be.

"Cas, why can't you just take us back? Strap on your angel wings and all that?" Dean's question echoed Castiel's thoughts, shaking him out of his contemplation.

"I am not sure I can. Whatever brought us here had enormous power. We are in a completely different universe, a different time line, a time line distinctly separated from ours, considering it began diverging centuries ago with Gabriel. I do not know how we will get back..." Both brothers gave him a vaguely worried look, and not willing to deal with their stares, he turned his back to them, instead contemplating a shelf of books. The titles and languages covered almost everything, ranging from what looked like an original King James Bible to the Kama Sutra. The Kama Sutra reminded him of the Gabriel of his universe, and he gave a slight, sad smile. His attention wandered from the books, drifting back to the memory exchange that had occurred at the warehouse. He had felt her mind in his, brushing against him like feathers against skin. His memories had streamed passed as she had watched, and he had felt something plant itself in his mind. It was only now, that he examined it, that he realized it was her memories. As soon as he turned his thoughts to them, they flooded through his mind's eye. He now understood why she had looked at him so... personally. Those memories, memories of an intimacy that made him blush, and made his body heat. Shifting slightly as an almost alien emotion flooded through him, an desire he had no name for, he looked over his shoulder at the brothers, who had started arguing in quiet voices. Castiel turned his gaze to the door Gabriel had disappeared into. Moving quickly, quietly, he slipped through the door, leaving the brothers to their food and argument. The door took him directly into another room. He found her there, kneeling on a pillow, wings spread gracefully around her. She didn't move as he walked in, and as he slowly walked around her, he realized why. Angels didn't sleep, but they did rest, in a form. It was more meditation, and she was in deep. Her eyes were glazed, her chin resting on her chest, breathing slow and deep. Crouching down in front of her, Castiel took the time to really examine her. She had changed out of the clothes she had been wearing, and was now in a white tank top and loose yoga pants. Even though the light in the room was dim, Castiel could see scars making patterns along her arms. He took in the bedraggled state of her wings, feathers ragged from not being preened in far too long. The Archangel looked worn out, and Castiel's heart ached for her. Unthinking, his hand reached up to gently stroke her cheek, her memories of their relationship strong in his mind.

Gabriel snapped out of her resting trance, acting instinctively. Her blade was a blur in the dark room, stopping just before it pierced Castiel's body. She shuddered, regaining control of herself. "Do not... ever..." She shook her head, standing slowly, walking away from him, blade fading from sight. She scrubbed at her face with her hands, shrugging off the last traces of her trance. Turning, she found herself confronted by Castiel's chest. Blinking a few times in surprise, she stepped back, putting a small amount of space in between them.

"Your memories... I have been looking at them." his voice was quiet in the semi-darkness. Gabriel smiled, but it was full of pain.

"I apologize for that. Do not feel like you are obligated to be my friend just because I had a relationship with another you. I would honestly prefer not to speak about it. That wound is still raw, though several years have passed." She walked away from him again, running a hand through her hair, mussing it.

"Of course." Castiel watched her wander around the oddly empty room, eyes following her as she settled back onto the pillow with a sigh. Approaching her slowly, almost as one would approach a skittish deer, Castiel ran his eyes over her wings. Even in their uncared for state, they were beautiful, and his fingers itched to touch them. He knelt slowly behind her, a hand running gently along the long primaries. Gabriel twitched slightly, not exactly flinching away from his touch. "May I?" Castiel asked quietly, and she nodded, body relaxing. Her wings spread gently, giving him access to all the feathers. Kneeling down behind her, Castiel ran gentle hands over her wings, mind racing with memories of him, but not him, having done this before. He knew where this would probably lead. He could see it in the memories that had taken up residence in his head. A slight smile tugged at his lips, and he happily began the task of straightening each of those silky soft blue-gray feathers.

He was gentle with the preening, slowly straightening and smoothing feathers that had been too long without care. Gabriel shuddered occasionally, trying to control the reactions spawned from the delicious feeling of those fingers in her feathers. It wasn't a directly erotic feeling, just as a massage did not have to be erotic, but memories of another angel by the same name flashed through her mind, twisting this experience. Slowly, her mind filtered out everything else, centering on the slight tickle of her feathers being preened. Minutes passed by in comfortable silence. Slowly all the tension drained from her body, and she began to really enjoy the feelings. It had been far too long since she had had the time to do something that did not involve fighting against her brother. A soft sigh slipped from her lips, and she shifted her wings, pressing more firmly into Castiel's hands. Behind her back, he smiled slightly, gently. Memories still played in his head, an echo of what was happening. He knew what she was feeling. He felt it in the memories she had left with him when she had looked at his memories. So, maybe he was a bit more thorough than need be. Thorough enough that the first, quiet moan didn't exactly surprise him. A light brush there to realign a quill, a firm pull to straighten a feather, a slight smile at her low groan and shudder. All too soon, her feathers were perfectly straight, neat, gleaming, and Gabriel was breathing fast and light. Castiel hesitated a brief second before slowly burying his fingers in the tiny, soft feathers near the base of Gabriel's wings. "Oh..." her sigh brought a gentle smile to his lips. Muscles twitched under his fingertips and she shuddered. Then she was gone, across the room in the blink of an eye, "I am sorry... I just..." Her wings wrapped around her body, shielding her from view, and she looked away from him, face hot.

"Gabriel."

"No. I know what you are feeling, and it is not you feeling it. You are feeling what I feel, felt... They are my memories. The feelings are not yours and I have no right to take advantage of them just to salve my wounded heart." She looked up, only to find Castiel inches from her. Flinching, she tried to move away, only to find herself pinned between his arms. Her eyes closed, and she took a slow, deep breath.

"Castiel..." the protest was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She locked down for a few seconds, but with a whimper, her resistance broke, and her hands tangled in Castiel's hair, pulling him closer. The room was quiet for a few minutes, broken only by the sound of breathing that got heavier and the sound of hands against clothing. Castiel broke the kiss first, trailing his lips along Gabriel's jaw, capturing her ear lobe gently in his teeth. Moaning happily, she ran her hands down his chest, tugging at his button up shirt, wanting to be able to feel his skin against her hands. She froze as his lips trailed across a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and when her brain managed to reconnect with her body, she began tugging harder at the stubborn garment, pulling buttons from their holes. Ripping his tie free almost like it offended her, she pushed his trench, suit coat, and shirt off all at once. A quick twist, and he was the one with his back pressed to the wall, with lips making hot trails against his skin. Soon, her shirt joined the pile of clothing on the floor, and both groaned as heated skin rubbed against heated skin. Hands fumbled, clothing came off, and all too soon, two bodies tumbled into a feather-soft mattress that had came into being at an Archangel's will. Settling between warm thighs, Castiel looked down at her, blue eyes dark with lust. Blue eyes stared back up at him, equally dark, pink lips swollen from kisses. A slight grind of his hips, and he watched those blue eyes roll back slightly, felt her body arch slightly under him. "Cas, please..." He had never heard that diminutive sound quite so sinful, and with his name still on her lips, he slid slowly inside her. Twin groans split the quiet of the room. He could feel her reach out with Grace, and he melded with her. Soon, it was all pleasure, all heated touches, all groans and moans and whispered words. Tumbling over the edge at the same time, they flared bright, angelic, white. It was long moments before both of them were aware of their surroundings. Castiel rolled slowly off her, sighing gently as he settled into the soft mattress. "That's as close to Heaven as I've been in a long time." Gabriel's voice was husky, and her comment provoked a quiet, masculine laugh from Castiel. "Regretting giving into the emotions that are not yours yet?" she looked over at him, her face calm, voice teasing slightly.

"Not even slightly." He murmured back, smiling.

Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter... I'll get the second one out whenever I decide to take the long road or the short road. My mind is divided as to which side to take, although I'm leaning more toward a nice long, drawn out one, if only to give me something to do... Suggestions? Comments? Hate Mail? Feel free to send it...


	2. In The Wrong Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, even the smallest atom. No profit will be made from this fanfic, and no animals were harmed in the making of it.

Warnings/Summary: Second chapter... Alternate universe, semi-original character/Castiel. Far less raunchy than the first. No angelcest, strong language, and violence. I wasn't held enough as a child, so reviews make my day.

The brothers were asleep when the two angels slipped quietly back into the main room. Sam had sprawled out on the sectional, and Dean was drooling on the dinner table. Gabriel frowned at Dean vaguely, then calmly scooped him up, moving him to the other side of the sectional. If either brother had been awake, the sight of the diminutive angel picking up a man close to a foot taller than she was would have been hilarious. The table freed, Castiel and Gabriel sat quietly at the table, watching each other, faces expressionless. "You cannot send us home, can you?" Castiel was the first to break the silence, asking a question he already knew the answer too.

"No... Not any more. I might have been able to once, but I've been... diminishing. Lucifer is still as strong as when he was created, but I doubt he could find it in his heart to send you home. Michael may be able to, but he is shut in the..." She trailed off, concentration creasing her forehead. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel shook her head, cutting him off. "The Cage... it is still open. It hasn't been locked. Maybe... the keys... Have to get the keys... again. Should not be that hard." her mutters trailed off and she vaguely bit at her own lip. Castiel was vaguely distracted by the sight of her teeth pulling at her full lower lip. "You are insatiable." Gabriel said, smiling slightly. Castiel smiled slightly, his blue eyes warm.

"It was significantly better than I thought it would be, even with watching for two thousand years."

"Watching what for two thousand years?" Dean's voice was sleepy as he sat up, looking vaguely around the room.

"Sex." they both answered, meeting his gaze with deadpan looks.

"What?" Confusion pasted itself across Dean's face and he frowned at the angels.

"Sex. What, you think we sit up there, doing nothing? Singing Father's eternal praises? We can read books, but at the speed we can read, those do not last. No tv, so we watched humans. You all are our own personal soap opera. What, did you think, being angels, we were ignorant of sexual acts? We know more tricks than you could learn in your life time." Dean looked rather interested at this statement, eying Gabriel with a look in his eyes. "No." she said, killing his possible plans in the bud.

"No what?" Sam sad as he stretched out, bones popping.

"Just no. If you two are done with your sleep, I believe I may have a plan that benefits all of us. I believe that Michael may be able to send you home. The only issue that could be found with this plan is that Michael is currently shut into Lucifer's cage. However, as I have learned, you already know the way to open my brother's cage. I told you. That, thankfully, happened in both universes. You gathered the rings, just as you did here. Sam said yes, in Detroit, just as he did in your world. It failed. I have covered some of this before with you. Dean, you made a deal with Michael to try and save Sam and Castiel. Michael accepts, and fails. Lucifer always did have a sense of humor, so he thought it was hilarious to throw Michael into the Cage. After that, Lucifer gave the rings back to the Horseman. He still was not exactly sure how you got Death's though. How did you?"

"Long story. Turns out Death likes pizza."

Gabriel's brow wrinkled at Dean's comment, head titling, her confusion obvious, but she shook it off. "As I was saying, the Horseman have their rings again, we simply need to reacquire them."

"We need the rings." Sam said calmly, nodding slightly in agreement.

"We need the rings. You have acquired them before, so it should not be that difficult, so long as we manage to avoid my brother, his lackeys, Croatoans, demons, and the general monsters. Oh, and of course, the Horsemen."

"Oh, is that all?" Dean asked.

"That was sarcasm, correct? Sarcasm?" she turned her head to Castiel, who shrugged vaguely. She returned his shrug, and both angels returned their gazes to Dean and Sam. "I have not interacted large amounts with the more modern culture, so my people skills are slightly... rusty. The Enochian mages and angelologists of this century are not exactly..." she looked away, a vaguely bored expression on her face. "I believe the phrase is up to snuff? So I have not been amongst humans like I have in past centuries." She gave a slightly depreciating smile, and returned her attention to the brothers.

"Wait, back up, among humans? What, you go for walks or something?"

"I took enjoyment in learning how humans used Enochian magic. Humans can be incredibly creative, and my kind, while having the ability to be creative, have a higher tendency to 'settle into a rut', as you say. So I walked the Earth, learning. Sometimes I had to be rather creative to avoid them realizing what I was. Sometimes I was not careful enough, and they did find out, and sometimes that was a good thing. Often it was not. But I learned. I am easily the most gifted magus among the Host. Why do you think that I have been able to keep this place protected from my brother and his little minions? Plus several other useful things. The book shelf will always have books that will interest you, the refrigerator will always have food you want. The armoires will always have the clean clothes you are want, so on and so forth. Water and energy come from dew collectors and solar panels on the building's roof. I believe in green solutions." There was a slight twitch at the corners of her mouth, almost as if this was funny. "But I digress. We need the rings. You have taken the from the Horsemen before, so it should be trivial to do so again. We simply need to find them, which is not difficult. However... I suppose first we should acquire you two the necessary human... things. Clothes and such... I assume you will want weapons as well. Come." Gabriel stood fluidly, face expectant.

"Can't we take like... showers or something first? And won't the dressers have clothes..." Same was obviously still partially asleep, looking around the apartment quizzically.

"You have to give them a selection to have available first, and there is a bathroom through um... that door." Gabriel pointed vaguely. "I tend not to use human weapons, so those we will have to appropriate from a store as well. I will find locations while you two get ready. That door," she pointed to another of the multiple doors "will lead you to bedrooms." They stood, and she drew her attention away from them, down to the table in front of her. "Map, map, need a map..." Snapping, she looked expectantly at the table. Nothing happened. A slight flash of confusion flickered across her face, and she looked around the room, meeting the slightly worried gazes of the men. Gabriel snapped again, and this time a map popped into existence. "Did not snap loud enough..." the joke fell flat in the uncomfortable silence. The brothers looked at each other, then wandered off through the door. "Do not look at me like that, Castiel. I do not want your pity." Gabriel did not raise her eyes from the map to meet what she knew would be the worried gaze of Castiel.

"How long?"

"It's been happening for a while. Little things. Nothing big yet. I keep waiting for the day when I cannot fly any more. I feel it. Stalking me on quiet feet." Gabriel sighed, the simple noise filled with infinite amounts of pain, sadness, and exhaustion. "You know, I was not lying, in the warehouse. I am ready to lay down my blade and trumpet. Maybe I will get to, soon... maybe this will work." She shook her head slightly, refocusing on the task at hand. "We need a clothing store... here." she pointed easily to a spot on the map. "And a weapon... gun... store... here." Another point, another location. "We will need to worry about Croatoans and demons, of course, but I have had to worry about those for years. We will be fine. I am going to go change." She was still avoiding his eyes ans she turned away, shoulders hunched slightly.

"Gabriel..." She didn't turn to look at him when he called her name, she just stepped through the door into her room, leaving it slightly open. "Gabriel!" Castiel stepped through after her. She had already shucked her clothes off, and Castiel had to distract himself from the fact that she was standing in front of a chest of drawers, naked. "I... um... You have been weakening? May I ask why? Have you been too long away from Heaven?"

Her bark of laughter was filled with pain. "Castiel, there is no Heaven anymore. No more angels. They are all gone. Even Heaven is gone, unreachable, only empty void where it once was. The only angels left are the ones that were on earth when everyone else Raptured. Apparently we were not worthy, were not good enough. That or we are the rear guard." She gave a pained laugh. "We are the rear guard. The sacrifice. The distraction. Sadly, I am the only one left, but I am a well-sized thorn in Lucifer's paw. I am fairly certain he still does not know that everyone else is gone. I can imagine his wrath when he does find out. Doubt I will still be alive to see it, but Lucifer was always amazing at throwing a temper tantrum. After all, that is all this is. One big temper tantrum. Someone let him out of timeout and he is going to destroy the world now. Shame... The humans and the earth are truly are an amazing construct, beautiful in an infinite number of ways. Not that the humans were doing well in taking care of the Earth, but there was still so much beauty... He will burn it all down if he gets his way. And I am not strong enough to stop him. Never really was. I hope that this plan works, because I believe it to be my last chance. Of course, if it does not work, I will more than likely be dead, we will all most likely be dead. So I guess there is no need to worry about it. Let Father's will be done." She pulled a shirt on quickly, grabbing a pair of blue jeans from another drawer, and quickly pulling them on. She turned quickly, and her eyes were cold. She met his gaze calmly, a slight anger flaring in her eyes at the pity in his. "Do not pity me. I do not want it." She grabbed two wrist sheathes from the dresser top. She slipped a regular angelic sword out of one, the silver medal gleaming even in the low light. A few quick twirls, and it was slipped back into the sheathe. The second sword she drew was also angelic, but rather than the typical flawless silver, this one's blade seemed oddly smokey. It was only Gabriel held it up to her eyes that the smoke seemed to condense into runes, flowing up and down the metal. "Judgment's blade. What I would give..." she sighed, weary, and sheathed the blade. She ran a quick hand over a brand along her inner forearm that Castiel had not noticed before, vaguely rubbing at it like it itched., and moved to strap on the sheathes. Before she could, he reached out to snag her arm, turning it over, looking down at the brand. Oddly enough, it was a banishing sigil. "Why?"

"You get your hand bloody, it works just like one written in blood. I have had to use it before... on my version of you. Burns like holy fire when I do it though." She gently removed her arm from his grasp, and fitted the sheathes on to her forearms, stretching slightly to arrange them properly. Not even bothering with a coat, she turned, heading back out the door into the main room, Castiel following.

Both brothers were sitting there, on opposite ends of the couch, hair still wet. "Ah, excellent. We can leave now."

"Where exactly are we going? And aren't you going to hide those or something" Sam asked, gesturing to the sheathes on her forearms.

"Clothes for you, and then a weapon store. We will have to be quick. There will be roaming groups of Croatoans and possibly demons where we are going. I doubt we will be attacked, but one can never be too careful. And no, why would I hide them? Visible force is better for deterring an attack. I would prefer not having to fight, and there is no one alive that is going to complain about me wearing weapons. Come, we must be going." She leaned over the back of the couch, resting her hands on their shoulders. Castiel's hand came to rest on her shoulder, and then they were gone in the sound of wing beats.

They appeared in the men's section of some random department store, the lights off, shrouding the space in a gloom. Gabriel instantly went on high alert, dropping into a low crouch, blades already in hand. "Be quick." she whispered. "There are Croatoans about. I can sense them." The brothers moved quickly through the stacks, grabbing clothes. They didn't move quickly enough.

The screams were the first warning, followed by the sound of running feet. Humans appeared from in between the racks of clothing, their almost erratic movements revealing what they are. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..." Castiel could hear Gabriel whispering as she stepped forward, light on the balls of her feet, swaying slightly like a snake. "Castiel, keep the brothers safe." was the only order she gave, and then she charged into the stacks, yelling a battle cry. "_Lap Iad!" _Castiel shrank back from the ferocity in her voice. Never before had she seemed less like the Gabriel of his universe, the Gabriel that had been the Trickster. This Gabriel was all that God's Judgment could be, fiery, vicious, and all consuming. This Gabriel was dangerous in so many different ways than the Gabriel he was used to. He shook himself, pushing away the surprise, and turned to find Dean and Sam.

They were standing back to back in an aisle, watching, waiting, ready. However, they did not need to be. Only one Croatoan came anywhere close to them, and it was dropped by a thrown sword from Gabriel, who had practically appeared out of no where. She grabbed the blade, and was gone again. The next time she appeared, it was farther down the aisle, and several of the Croatoans had followed her into the empty space. There was a brief lull in the combat, and then chaos broke out again. Dean, Sam, and Castiel stared, almost open-mouthed, at the incredibly one-sided conflict. With every movement from Gabriel, an enemy dropped, blade already withdrawing from a fatal wound. The last was dropped with another thrown blade, and then it was silent. Gabriel stood, eerily motionless after her dance of death, one blade hanging loosely from her hand, dripping blood slowly onto the floor. She leaned down, gracefully as a cat, and slid the other blade out of the body, flicking it lightly, sending blood spattering across the area, then turned back, walking toward the men. She stopped a few paces away, and slowly looked up from the floor, dragging her mind back from wherever it had been. Her eyes were dark, the pupils huge, their darkness leading into eternity. There was nothing in that look that was human. It was all Archangel, and Castiel knew she what she was looking at. She was looking at him, a disobedient angel, the marks still showing on him. Castiel gasped from the waves of energy flowing off her. He had no idea how he ended up there, but he found himself on his knees, looking up at her. He could feel Sam and Dean backing slowly away, the charge in the air enough to make them uncomfortable. She stopped within a few inches of him, looking down, head titled in that perfect angel way. Castiel felt fear curl through him. He had been in this position before, on his knees before Archangels, power curling around him like great wings. He trembled once, waiting for the blow to fall, and his eyes closed. The next sensation was not one he had expected. Gentle fingers trailed along his cheek, and soft lips pressing into his forehead. Castiel gasped slightly. Though soft, those lips almost burned with Grace, and he could feel the charge pass through him, a burn that was both pleasure and pain. "You need never kneel before me, Castiel, and you have no reason to fear me. I have no reason to exact Judgment upon you." She reached down, and with a strength belied by her small vessel, easily pulled him back to his feet. "Come, we still have to get weapons for Sam and Dean." She looked past Castiel, her eyes slightly more human, to the brothers, and gave a slight smile. Then the store was empty.

The gun store was uneventful. Sam and Dean happily emptying the place of ammunition. There was one short moment when Gabriel tensed by the windows, looking across the street at what looked to be empty air. There was the high pitched ringing of an angel's true voice, setting the windows to rattle, and then nothing. She turned to the blank stares she was getting from the three men, and gave a slight shrug. "What? Are you finished? Good. We should be going then."

"I don't-" Dean's protest about flying was cut off.

"-wanna fly anymore." he finished in the apartment, bent over, gasping for breath.

"You really should not keep your mouth open when we fly. It could be bad for your health. Bugs and such..." Sam snickered slightly at Gabriel's comment, which got him a punch in the arm from Dean. "If you two are quite done, I'd like to lay down plans. I believe War will be easiest." Gabriel was again standing by the table, looking down at the map. "I need myrrh."

"What?" Dean asked, but Gabriel was gone. "What the Hell, do you all fucking do that?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

"Dean... language." Gabriel said from behind him, several things now in her hands. She walked past him back to the table as he stared at her open-mouthed.

"Where the Hell..."

"You just cannot stop yourself from asking questions can you?" Gabriel cut him off, a slight frown flickering across her features as her hands still moved. Ingredients went quickly into a silver bowl, and she muttered quietly to herself, arcane syllables rolling easily off her tongue. A blade flashed out, and blood dripped into the bowl. "_Zamran._" Light flared brightly in the room, and when it faded, the map had a singed area. "War. He is there. Rest for tonight. Tomorrow we kill War."

A/N: This one didn't really flow for me, so apologies if it feels kinda jerky. I decided to go the middle route length wise. overall. Hopefully the next chapter will flow a bit better. And smut. Possibly.


	3. Before the Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, even the smallest atom. No profit will be made from this fanfic, and no animals were harmed in the making of it.

Warnings/Summary: Third chapter, obviously... Alternate universe, semi-original character/Castiel. Incredibly dark and disturbing. This idea hit me the other night and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. If rape disturbs you, I would suggest not reading this chapter. It isn't really important to the plot, but I felt the need to develop the OC some more, and this demented idea showed up. Warnings of graphic rape and angelcest.

I wasn't held enough as a child, so reviews make my day.

"Rest while you can. I assume you will want to prepare your weapons. I will be in my room if you need anything or anything occurs. Do not hesitate to ask or alert me." Gabriel stood fluidly and, with a quiet "Goodnight" and a polite nod, disappeared through her bedroom door.

"So, Cas... you getting it on with the lady angel?" Dean's eyebrows waggled up and down several times suggestively as Castiel stared blankly at him.

"I don't know what that means."

"Sex. You two are having sex, right? You know... knocking boots... doing the horizontal tango... bumping uglies... doing it?"

"Yes. We had sex... I don't know what any of the other things you said mean. But yes, we had sex. It was..." A slight smile flashed across Castiel's face, softening the features briefly before the usual angelic stoicism reappeared.

"No need to give us a play by play, dude. Just nice to know you aren't a virgin finally. Was getting a little worried about you, ya know?" Dean ignored Sam's bitchy sigh, and both brothers turned their attention to the weapons they had acquired from the store earlier. It would be a long night, with them checking and rechecking everything, making sure every knife was razor sharp, every magazine loaded, every part of the guns squeaky clean. Castiel sat quietly by, watching them take guns apart and put them back together, only vaguely participating in banter the brothers kept constant between themselves to distract themselves from the tedium. He allowed his attention to wander slightly, so it took him far longer to sense the emotion clouding the apartment than it would have normally. Panic. His head popped up from where it had been hanging, searching the room quickly, pin-pointing where the waves of panic were emanating from.

"Cas, you ok?" Sam's voice broke Castiel's focus, and his head snapped around to look at the younger brother. There was a small amount of worry on Sam's face, pulling his eyebrows together, creating small creases between his eyebrows. He held part of a gun, a cleaning brush hovering above it.

"Yes, I am fine... I need to go check on something..." Castiel stood quickly, almost too quickly, and headed toward the door into Gabriel's room.

"You could have just said you wanted to have sex again... not like you had to lie." Dean's voice was teasing, mocking, but Castiel ignored it as he stepped through the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Gabriel was where she had been before, kneeling easily, meditating, but there was something glaringly off about her body posture. She was tense, trembling, and the scent of fear clouded the room. Castiel stepped quickly toward and around her, crouching down to look into blue eyes that stared sightlessly ahead, fear flickering in their depths. He thought he knew what was wrong. As angels did not truly sleep, they did not truly dream, but they could remember things while they rested, and sometimes those things were not good. Angelic nightmares, of a sort. Castiel was fairly certain that's what Gabriel was experiencing at the moment, and he reached a gentle hand forward to awaken her. When his hand touched skin, rather than awakening her, he found the world darkening, spinning away from him. He tried to fight, but his body would not move. Could not move. Light flared around him brightly, and it took Castiel several seconds to adjust himself to his new surroundings. He was in Heaven, on the border, where he could take a step and look down at the Earth, see the humans moving across it like ants. Gabriel stood in front of him, doing exactly that. But this was not the Gabriel he had met. He could see it in her Grace. This Gabriel was not a hardened warrior, but a loving, gentle Angel, Messenger of God, content to bring his Word to all that need know it. Her blue-gray wings were folded neatly along her back, creating a pretty contrast against the simple white, open backed tunic she wore. Castiel reached out to touch her, only to find no limbs responding to his mental command. It was a shock to discover himself unbodied, a spirit, but his mind quickly put the puzzle pieces together. He was in Gabriel's memory, somehow. This is what had been causing her the panic, fear, that he had felt coming off of her. But the memory did not seem to be a bad one. In fact, Gabriel's posture was relaxed, calm. It stayed that way even when wing beats sounded behind her. She turned, light on her feet, a smile crinkling her eyes slightly.

"Lucifer! Come, Brother. Watch our Father's latest creations with me. I believe there is much to be learned from them. They are not perfect, but in their imperfection is beauty. Come, come!" She reached her hand out the the other angel that had appeared. He was, in the simplest words, breathtakingly beautiful. His skin was almost as pale as hers, but his hair was a blue-black, messy without seeming too messy. His wings too were black, glossy, like a ravens, and the contrast they made with his white tunic was sharp. His features were strong enough that it was obvious he preferred being seen as male, but still delicate, pretty. Lucifer was taller than Gabriel by at least a foot, but lean, like a runner. He was a study of contrasts, but it all came together, he was still beautiful. As it should be. Evil always was good at hiding behind beauty. But Lucifer's eyes. That's where the darkness showed. They too were black, but were ice cold where the rest of him was the warm darkness of a summer's night. They were the only sign that something terrible was going to occur, a sign Gabriel missed.

"Yes, they are imperfect. Sister, dear, I would like to speak to you of something... private. I beg you do not dismiss me immediately. I only seek to help you. Gabriel, you know you were always my favorite, which is why I come to you with this. These... humans. These experiments of Father. He wants us to love them more than we love Him. I cannot do that, Sister, and I think you, of all other angels, would agree with me that these apes, the imperfect things, do not deserve the love that we give Father. I want to tell Him this. It would please me greatly if you would support me. Gabriel... please don't look at me like that..." Gabriel had started backing away from him as he spoke, a wary look coming to her face.

"Brother, loving them is an order from the Most High... do you contemplate... disobedience?" There was disbelieve in her voice, and pain. "Surely not. You simply do not yet understand. Come. We will go to Father together. He will give you Revelation, make light what is dark in your mind. You shall see, Brother. Father shall explain." Her voice had grown happy again, the gentle smile crinkling her blue eyes as she smiled up at him, oblivious to the danger that she faced. Lucifer reached out to gently stroke his hand down her cheek, and his sigh was pained.

"I am sorry, dear Sister, but no. I do plan on disobedience. I will not be going to Father. And now that you know what I plan, and you will not stand with me, you will not be going to Father either." His fist cracked against her jaw, and she crumbled, dazed. Lucifer crouched over her, almost like a hawk, predatory.

Castiel watched the event unfold with horror, unable to do anything to stop them.

"Don't worry, Sister dear, I'm not going to kill you immediately. I think I will have some fun first, yes?" Lucifer's hand ran slowly up Gabriel's thigh, and she vaguely struggled away, trying to throw off the daze.

"Lucifer, what are you doing... stop... Stop!" She smacked his hand away, her rising anger burning away the last bit of cloud that his blow had caused. She scooted quickly away from him, folding her legs under her to stand when his full weight crashed down on her, pinning her easily. "Lucifer, no..." She struggled to get away, but this Gabriel wasn't a fighter. She was all too quickly pinning, her arms easily held above her by her stronger brother, and he had slipped easily between her thighs. "What are you doing... stop it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure in some part of your mind, you'll enjoy it. Possibly. I'll enjoy it, and that is all that matters, really. " Lucifer raised off her a bit, and began to pull both tunics out of the way. Comprehension finally light up Gabriel's eyes, and her struggles immediately kicked into over drive, so much so that she actually managed to throw Lucifer off her body. She was up in a flash, running, spreading her wings. She didn't get the chance to fly. He speared into her, knocking her hard to the ground, and she screamed when a delicate bone in her wing snapped.

"Oh, no no. Can't have that. Can't have you screaming for help and interrupting us, can we?" Lucifer easily bent over her back, pinning her on her stomach, his hand quickly wrapping around her neck, smothering any further screams or cries for help. "Now, Gabriel, why don't you just lay here, and at least act like you are enjoying this. It will make it go a little easier." There was a rip and her tunic separated from her body. Lucifer growled happily at the petite body under him, pale skin unblemished except for the blood running from the skin punctured by the broken wing bone. He stopped for a brief moment to enjoy the feeling of her trembling in fear underneath him, of the rough drag of barely enough air getting through her throat. "This is going to be good. So good..." Lucifer quickly pulled his tunic aside, only having to stroke himself a few brief times to become completely hard. He didn't even bother lubing himself before he eagerly spread her wide, and thrust into her, seating himself fulling. Her scream of pain and horror was music to his ears, and he groaned deep in his chest, putting a bit more pressure on her neck, holding her body down with his other hand in the small of her back. He didn't even give her time to adjust before he began thrusting in and out of her hard, tearing her body apart. Her screams quickly became sobs, tears coursing down her face, and her hands scratched at the ground beneath her. Thankfully, Lucifer didn't last long. Gabriel was much too tight, and the heat of her blood was just too sweat. He groaned when he feel over the edge, slamming hard into her once more, and shuddered through his orgasm. He withdrew immediately, cleaning himself with her torn tunic, watching her slowly curl into a ball, muffling her sobs with her arms.

"Pl-eeeee-ase..." she sobbed quietly, hands intertwining in her hair, hiding herself from him. She knew what would happen now. There was no way Lucifer would do this and let her life. She was going to die. She didn't want to die. There was the slight ring of metal, and she braced for the pain she knew was coming, the final pain before everything ended. It never came. Instead, there was the loud sound of wings flapping, and the sound of bodies making contact. And then the sound of combat. Metal rang off metal. She felt hands touch her, and her sobs renewed, shaking her body, making pain spark from some many places.

"Gabriel, shhhhhhh. Little Sister, it is just me. Raphael. I won't hurt you, I swear. I just want to help." Raphael's voice was gentle, soft and provoked an instant response. Gabriel uncurled rapidly, rapping her arms around her gentle brother's neck, and sobbed like something broken. She could feel herself flinch when his arms came gently around to hold her in a soft hug, and then the pain in her body faded as Raphael healed her. "It is alright, Little One. It will be alright. Michael will drag him in front of Father and make him pay for what he has done. Shhhhh... it will be alright." Gabriel could feel cloth settled around her body as Raphael willed another tunic into being. She also felt a darkness tugging at her conscious. "Sleep, Little One. Sleep, and recover."

As the memory faded into darkness, Castiel felt a peculiar sense of movement, and quite suddenly, found himself back in his own body, hand still resting gently on Gabriel's arm. Her eyes were no longer glazed, and no fear or panic showed in their depths. Only a heated rage. "You have no right. Get out." Her voice was harsh, filled with anger and hurt.

"Gabriel, I didn't mean-"

"Get out!" Her shout cut him off, and he stumbled up right, half pushed by her power. Castiel quickly retreated towards the door, but he did not move fast enough to satisfy Gabriel. A blade appeared in her hands, and with a blurred motion, was thrown at Castiel's form. He barely managed to duck through the door, the blade stabbing clean through and missing him by centimeters. A breath he hadn't realized he was holding came out shaky as the door shut, and he turned away, only to be met by shocked expressions from both brothers.

"Cas, you ok? Something bad happen? Angel girl go coo-coo?" Dean's concern was not well masked by the teasing question.

"No, everything is fine. Merely a... disagreement. If you two are finished with preparing your weapons, I suggest you go to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." Castiel's voice was it's usual monotone, and he had schooled his face back to it's usual blankness, but his insides were still twisted with the horror of what he had seen.

"Yeah... guess we will. Night, Cas." Sam and Dean stood, and disappeared through another door. Castiel set slowly on the couch, feeling old. He could not sense her anymore. She was there, in her room, that much he could tell, but nothing other than that could be gleaned from his senses. He could feel time pass, but time passed oddly for an immortal being. He wasn't exactly sure how long it was until her door opened softly, and she stepped out.

She looked almost scared. Her arms were wrapped around her, her head was down, her eyes dull. Her voice was soft when she spoke. "I apologize for snapping at you. I had not right. I also did not mean for you to witness what you witnessed. It is rather a sore spot for me. I would prefer not speaking about it." she had sat gently on the couch next to him, carefully not touching.

"I am so-"

"Please don't apologize. Just leave the subject be. Try to forget about it. I know that is what I attempt to do, and most of the time it works. The boys need to be awoken soon. We must leave. Lucifer will not wait forever."

A/N: Well, now that that is over... I apologize. Also, in no way do I mean to make light of the act of rape. I realize the chapter itself is a little weak, but normally I write a chapter, wait a day, then go back over it, adding things here and there. I was unable to make myself go back over this one, with the subject matter as it was. I was actually writing this and crying at the same time, wondering what the Hell I was doing. So, if you are wondering if I'm messed up in the head or something, no, I was freaked out by this chapter as well. I promise to give a normal one next time, and I'm also planning a nice little series of shorts about angels based on a site I found that I'm thinking is going to shape up to be pretty humorous.

Again... I apologize for the subject matter of this chapter. Don't feel the need to write me a review telling me to never write a chapter such as this ever again, because I'm pretty sure it will never happen. This chapter is also about 1,000 words shorter than what I normally write... I promise to turn out something good next time...


End file.
